jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Street
Main street is a street that goes from the Jurassic World Lagoon to the Innovation Center. The monorail takes visitors from the Ferry Landing directly to the Monorail Station Innovation Center. Therefore, for all new visitors of Jurassic World the Main street is the first part of the park they will see after arriving on the island. The Main Street, in turn, is a nexus to the rest of the park. Most tourist facilities in the park are located on the Main Street. The Samsung Innovation Center, IMAX Theatre and Gentle Giants Petting Zoo are located at or near the Main street. Furthermore, the street has 37 shops, 12 sit-down restaurants, and 8 cafes. Story During the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, Main Street was the focal point of the evacuation but was attacked by many escaped pterosaurs, resulting in several gruesome injuries. Later, it was the site of a major battle between several Velociraptors, the park's T. rex, and the genetically-modified hybrid ''Indominus rex''. In the chaos, two raptors were killed and much of Main Street was destroyed or badly damaged, including the Margaritaville restaurant and the Spinosaurus skeleton, before the hybrid was snatched by the ''Mosasaurus'' and dragged into the Lagoon to its death. One year later in 2016, Main Street was used as a temporary campsite for a group of mercenaries sent to retrieve the I. rex skeleton from the Lagoon. The Tyrannosaurus appeared and attacked one of the mercenaries, Jack. She chased him down Main Street, past Pterosauria: The IMAX Experience, knocking abandoned vehicles out of the way, until he managed to grab a dangling rescue ladder from a helicopter flying above. In 2018, the joint Dinosaur Protection Group/mercenary rescue team arriving to find Blue drove their Caiman armored cars and truck down Main Street near the Innovation Center on their way to the island's power plant. Ken Wheatley commented that it seemed as though Owen Grady and Claire Dearing had bad memories of the place. "Some of 'em were good," Owen admitted. The convoy had to stop due to a passing Brachiosaurus, which amazed Dr. Zia Rodriguez, before they drove on to the power plant. Known vendors *Baked by Melissa * * *Caliza Spa * *DairyQueen (commercial only) * * * * *Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville *Jurassic Traders Gift Shop *Jurassic Traders Outpost * * *Origin Night Club * * *Sunrio Tequallia Bar and Grill *Winston's Steak House * Gallery Street MainStreet2.png File:Crowd-dancing-main-street.jpg File:Dancing-main-street.jpg File:Crowd-in-front-of-spinosaurus-skeleton.jpg File:Cretaceous-cruise-banner.jpg File:Main-street_gallery4.jpg File:Main-street_gallery6.jpg File:Main-street_gallery_7.jpg File:Main-street_gallery8.jpg File:Main-street_sidebar1.jpg Stores File:Main-street_gallery2.jpg|Ben & Jerry's File:Brookstone-storefront.jpg|Brookstone File:Columbia-storefront-crowd.jpg|Columbia Sportswear File:Main-street_gallery1.jpg| Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville File:Dave-and-busters.jpg|Dave & Buster's File:Lagoon-lounge-poster.jpg|Lagoon Lounge File:Oakley-gift-bag.jpg|Oakley File:Pandora-window.jpg|Pandora Jewelry File:Starbucks-creation-lab-banner.jpg|Starbucks File:Winstons-steakhouse-looking-at-menu.jpg|Winston's Steakhouse ''Spinosaurus File:Main-street_gallery3.jpg|A ''Spinosaurus skeleton mounted in Main Street File:Spinosaurus-skeleton.jpg File:Spinosaurus-placard.jpg Jurassic-world-tyrannosaurus-rex-end-scene-1.jpg|''T. rex'' breaking the Spinosaurus fossil .jpg Rexy preparing for battle with Indominus rex.jpg 57e.gif Claire_prepares_to_free_Rexy.png jurassicworld-global-trailer-21.jpg Pterosaur attack Snapshot - 87.png|Chaos in Main Street MainStreet.png|Main Street Apocalypse Thump 9265197jurassic-world-offic.png|''Dimorphodon'' attacking the visitors Imagejw1.jpg Pteranodon Carries Away A Visitor.png|Zara's capture 11303625 10204502832072670 1411254797 n.jpg|''Pteranodon'' in the street Dimorphodon pouncing Owen.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' attacking Owen Grady Dimorphodon Divebombing.png|''Dimorphodon'' divebombing street Claire Owen and 2 Dimorphodons.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' trying to kill Owen PterosaurinWiston's.jpg 86764360864.png Pteranodon hot potato.jpg CinefexJW5.jpg Imagemsa.jpeg Tumblr_nu2wwzSZku1tc05ego2_400.gif|''Pteranodon'' pushing gate open JW-Zara-dies.jpg|Zara and Pteranodon dies because of Mosasaurus surprise Mosasaurus Pteranodon.jpg MosasaurusattackingPteranodon.jpg ''Indominus rex'' vs ''T. rex'' and ''Velociraptor'' File:Rexy_and_Blue_vs_Indominus_rex_2.jpg|''T. rex'' and ''Velociraptor'' vs Indominus Blue and Rexy after the fight.jpg|''T. rex'' looking at Blue Blue looking at Rexy after battle with Indominus Rex.jpg|Blue the Velociraptor NNyEPv7.gif|''Mosasaurus'' surprise 0pid3E7.gif ClaireCrawlingAway.png Indominus VS T. rex.png|Just before the fight Rexy Roar Attack.png|''T. rex'' charging Indominus Rexy Roar.jpg|''T. rex'' roars T. rex vs I. rex03.jpg|''Indominus'' about to kill the Tyrannosaurus T. rex vs I. rex02.jpg|''Indominus'' slashing T. rex T. rex vs I. rex01.jpg T. rex in pain.png Rexy's Foot and Tail.jpg Rexy-on-the-Way.png Indomius_Hit_by_Flare.png Indominusbeforefight.jpg I.rex roars before conflict.jpg|''I. rex'' roaring at T. rex Indominus-roars-before-fight.png T. rex Limps.png|Blue watches T. rex limp away after the battle AftermathofBattle.jpg|''T. rex'' looking at Blue 8oe68.JPG Yfiofy.JPG Yfus.JPG|Blue charging toward Indominus rex Blue-Roars.jpg Blue-Runs-off.png Rexy dying.jpg|''T. rex'' about to be killed Rexy-roars-in-pain.jpg|''T. rex'' roars Blue and Rexy after the fight.jpg Rexy_charges_at_I-Rex.png Indominus_bites_Rexy.png Indominus_injuring_Rexy.png Jurassic world death of the abomination by tyrannuss555-d8x8nk4.jpg|''Indominus'' in Mosasaurus' jaws Jurassic world teamwork by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93ehek.jpg|Echo and Delta attacking I. rex Jurassic world ambush by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93egz0.jpg Raptors vs I-Rex Main Street Showdown.jpg|''I. rex'' vs raptors and humans Jurassic world blue by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93bx8k.jpg Blue is fierce by gc82807-d91i6p9.png EchocorneringGang.jpg Indominusrexroaring.png Jurassic world the battle for isla nublar by tyrannuss555-d8x8n2m.jpg Blue taken out.png|Blue being hurt Delta is killed.png|Echo's presumed final moments Cornered by Blue and Delta.png I.RexRage.jpg|''I. rex'' staring at raptors Jorvfoadmkdmftmwgorij54imfwe.jpg|''I. rex'' bites T. rex Blue-knocked-off.png Jurassic world we ll kill you by tyrannuss555-d8x8oh5.jpg|''T. rex'' about to bite I. rex Echo roars.png Raptor_attack.png Rexybites.jpg|''T. rex'' bitting I. rex Indominus final moments.png Owen sees Rexy.png Tumblr nrevebKjXN1uswz5jo8 500.gif|Blue charges PDVD_000.JPG|CR-1017 flies over the abandoned Main Street. EchoDeath.jpg|Delta being burned alive Blue owen.JPG NoStripeRaptor3.png NoStripeRaptor2.png Ykisyt.JPG|Delta hiss Margaritavilledestored.jpg|''T. rex'' smashing Indominus into the Margaritaville ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' chase rex_chase1.jpg|Jack turns and sees the T. rex. rex_chase2.jpg|The T. rex attacks. run1.jpg|Jack flees down Main Street from the T. rex. ladder.jpg|Jack grabs the rescue ladder. huey.png|The T. rex roars at the escaping helicopter. REXY OPENING.jpg Returning to Jurassic World Screenshot_2017-12-07_at_6.15.13_PM.png|A Compsognathus among toy dinosaurs in a gift shop. Screenshot_2017-12-07_at_6.15.33_PM.png|The group encounters a Brachiosaurus. Screenshot_2018-02-04_at_3.59.31_PM.png BRACHI.jpg Information File:Main_Street_map_info.png|Map information File:JW_Main_street_sidebar.png| File:JW_Main_street_info.png| Behind The Scenes There was a scene where the Indominus rex is in the Main Street when it encounters a T. rex animatronic and she bites the animatronic's head off but it was cut when the script was being written, due to Steven Spielberg pointing out that people might interpret the scene as saying CGI is much better than animatronics."Chris and Colin Take on the World" - Jurassic World DVD/Blu-ray Featurette References fr:Rue Principale Category:Jurassic World (park) attractions